


When it rains...

by FionaFoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, F/M, Smut, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: For @kittenofdoomage's tumblr summer lovin' challenge. John x reader smut with the prompt "camping".





	

It was gonna rain. You were sure of it. You could feel it in your bones. Sure, the sun was out, but the air lay heavy and humid, clinging to you as you hiked, walking two steps behind him on the damp forest floor. It would be just your luck! John had managed to get you to take a few days off after a wendigo hunt to stay in the woods, camping. With every step you took the smell of rotting leaves and humid earth got whisked up, hitting your nostrils. You had liked it at first, the smell of pure nature giving you a feeling of outdoorsy wholesomeness, but now, with the clouds threatening to burst, the thrill was long gone. How had you let him trick you into this? You were already tired and sore from the hunt, and now you had to sleep in a tent for at least another night. Damn that John. 

“John,” you groaned causing him to stop and turn to face you, gorgeous smile spreading across his features, “where are we going? Why can’t we just set up here?” You were so ready for the hike to be over, growing more annoyed at him by the second.

“Come on,” he chuckled, seemingly amused at your discomfort, “I’ve got a spot in mind, sweetheart.”

You groaned in annoyance, but followed in his footsteps just the same. At least you had something to rest your eyes on, with John’s broad, tall frame straight ahead of you. Besides, you didn’t want to let him down. You loved him, after all. And with the constant stress he was under, you really just wanted to make him happy.

Well, that was the plan anyways, before the sky opened up. All the pressure building in the sky cracked up all at once, hurling heavy raindrops down towards the ground, fast and hard. In a matter of seconds the rain had drenched through every layer of clothes you were wearing, and the last little bit of good will you had was washed away. You praised the heavens you weren’t in the habit of wearing make-up in the woods, if you did, you would have looked like something out of a horror movie. 

Sore. Tired. And now: soaked through… 

“Fuck!” You exclaimed, and heard John chuckle in front of you, “How the hell is this funny, John? We’re both gonna catch colds!”

“Relax, sweetheart. A little rain never hurt nobody,” his smile the only warmth you felt, “Hang in there, we’re almost there.”

“Bullshit, Winchester! We are setting up right here!” How the hell could he think you felt like taking another step?

You stared at each other for a few moments, in a silent competition of who would cave first. And of course, you won. He might be stubborn, but he had nothing on a cold and tired you.

You found a clearing off the path, and together you hurriedly set up the tent, racing against the weather. Luckily, the quality of the tent kept the rain at bay as you crawled in on your hands and knees. Still, you were shivering, being soaked through your clothes in northern Montana in late August was not exactly a great idea. You tore at your clothes, discarding them in a bag to avoid getting everything else wet. Time to get as comfortable as you possibly could. You rolled out your sleeping bag and crawled in, your teeth still chattering, mood still in the gutter. 

“You okay, babe?” John asked, his voice having taken a caring tone. He was still getting out of his wet clothes, not in as much of a hurry as you apparently.

“Freezing my ass off over here,” you grumbled, “this camping thing was a horrible idea. I could be comfy in a real bed right now.”

“Chin up,” John shot you his signature smile, that sly grin that could make your knees weak and heart race, “I’ll warm you up, sweetheart.”

Damn him. This was no time for him to try and get in your pants. No time for him to lay his fool proof Winchester charm on you. But that smile… Damn him, indeed.

“There’s only room for one in my sleeping bag John, and I’m not leaving it before July next year. When it’s finally warm again!” You stuck your tongue out at him, playfully teasing the older hunter.

“Watch it girl,” he chuckled his warning, “or your ass will get too hot to handle.”

You let out a laugh, his playful mood rubbing off on you by the second. 

“I know what you can do baby. To warm me up,” you smiled innocently at him and bit your lip.

“Oh yeah?” John mused as he finally slipped out of his boxers, his member already erect, despite the cold, seeing you in all your naked glory must have had a hand in that, “Tell me how, princess.”

“Dig that sleeping bag out of your bag and connect it to mine. Then let me borrow some of your body heat.”

At once, John proceeded to dig out his sleeping bag, and you opened yours, shivering at the new cold air you let in in the process. He zipped them together and crawled in with you, the heat radiating from his broad frame a welcome treat for your chilled skin. With a gentle kiss to your collarbone, John lifted his body over yours, and you could smell the rain and the woods on him. And just like that, the smell of hiking in nature regained its appeal. When it was attached to him, it was like inhaling pure man. 

The feel of his rugged hands of your cold skin successfully wiped your memory of all malice you’d felt towards him out there in the cold, hard rain.  By simply trailing his weathered thumb down your breast, rasping it against a sensitive nipple he had you in the palm of his hand, like a kitten desperately begging for some love and care. With a ragged utterance of his name, you bit your lip and looked deep into his hazel eyes. He smirked down at you, seemingly pleased to be bringing you to such a state by merely touching your breast, knowing you’d be a whimpering mess by the time he reached your nethers.

“You like that, kitten?” He smiled down at you, 

“Kitten, huh?” You breathed up at him, this was a new nickname coming from John.

“Well, you purr like one…” He chuckled and let his hand slip down your torso, caressing its way over your tummy until he found the mound of your sex. His other hand found the back of your neck in a comforting and soft display of dominance. He was in control of the situation, no doubt about it, having you wrapped around his little finger. And you wouldn’t have it any other way.

You felt the want spread between your folds as his index finger made its way between them. With him barely grazing the softness of your clit, you felt it throb under his touch. The effect he had on you was almost embarrassing. In fact it had been quite embarrassing the first time he’d bedded you. You’d come undone under his touch after merely a minute of his expert touch, and you’d seen the shock on his face. To this day, his effect on you hadn’t faded one bit. Whenever you lay down in his arms (or was pushed up against the wall by his broad frame) it never took long before he had you squirming in pleasure. And this time was no exception. With one hand behind your neck firmly, but softly, holding you in place and making you keep eye contact with him, he rubbed circles around you sensitive bud. You felt your orgasm build with his accelerating speed and pressure. 

Soon he let his thumb take control of your clit, and dipped his index finger into you slick hole. You gasped out at the added pleasure, and clamped your eyes shut, trying to control your urge to come hard down on his digit.

“Open your eyes, princess,” His deep voice rasped, lust clearly taking its hold on him as well, “Look at me when you come.”

You forced your eyes open, his commanding manner pushing you even further towards the edge of ecstasy. Looking him deep in the eyes, you moaned out as he hooked the finger buried inside of you, hitting your g-spot as he thrust it in and out of you. You clamped down on him, stars flashing before your eyes as you came, all while still locking eyes with him. Every muscle in your body tensed as you came, John never letting up his speed and force as you rode it out, making sure every ounce of pleasure reached its full potential. 

As your entire body relaxed all at once, you sank back down on your sleeping bag. You hummed at the feeling of post orgasmic bliss, and the sound added to the cosy symphony of the rain falling on the tent cloth. Calm and soothing. Right at that moment there was no other place on earth you’d rather be. 

John pushed your thighs apart and placed himself between them. The two of you had shockingly little trouble fitting in the connected sleeping bags. Positioning his impressive member at your entrance, he leaned down and kissed you softly on the lips, letting you know he hadn’t forgotten that you liked his soft side just as much as you craved his commanding one. Easing into you, slowly at first, you felt his girth stretch at your walls, filling you so deliciously. You had to bite your lip as not to scream as he bottomed out, making you feel the hugeness of his cock so perfectly. John Winchester was a well endowed man, no doubt about it, and he was all yours. He eased his cock slowly in and out of your slick channel, making you claw at his broad shoulders. On one hand you wanted nothing more than for him to pound you, fuck you into the forest floor and make it hard for you to walk for day, but then again you knew you needed the time to loosen up for him. Half in agony, and half in gratitude, you groaned under him.

“Somethin’ wrong?” John moaned down at you.

“No…” you breathed, “just want to feel your force, John.” 

“Relax, baby,” he snickered, “let me take care of you.”

He gave it a few more thrusts at the slow, agonising pace, before he started building it up. You lifted a knee, making John’s cock hit that already sensitive spot inside of you, where the effect of his finger still lingered. The pleasure almost became too much and you attempted to slide it back down, but John stopped you. He scooped your leg up, and secured it in his firm grasp, making sure he was hitting your g-spot with every single thrust of his hips. It was sweet torture and you felt your second orgasm build in the pit of your stomach. Cursing him in between wanting moans, you knew it was game over as he bit ever so slightly down on your neck, mixing the tiniest bit of pain in with your pleasure. You came hard on his cock, your walls trembling around him, sending him right over the edge with you. Your joined screams echoed through the tent and into the forest night, arms and legs pushing at the sleeping bags cocooning you. The sweet bliss of John’s seed shooting into you was the icing on the cake, making you grin like a fool at the newfound thrill of camping.

Careful as he pulled out, John moved to retrieve wet wipes from his bag and helped to clean you up. 

“Still cold?” He smiled at you, laying at his side next to you.

“Now I’m  _too_  warm, John.” You laughed at him teasingly.

“You really are a princess aren’t you?” He mocked, “Always complaining. Never satisfied.”

“Oh believe me, John. I’m perfectly satisfied,” You smiled before you defied the warmth and snuggle close to him, closing your eyes to let sleep wash over you in the darkness of the tent, with the sound of the rain all around you.


End file.
